The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known compression-ignition internal combustion engines are equipped with exhaust aftertreatment systems including oxidation catalysts and catalyzed particulate filters to treat an exhaust gas feedstream. Catalyzed particulate filters require periodic regeneration, which may include using a high-temperature exhaust gas feedstream to burn trapped particulate matter. In operation, a high-temperature exhaust gas feedstream may be generated by oxidizing hydrocarbons in the oxidation catalyst. Breakthrough of hydrocarbons from the oxidation catalyst into the catalyzed particulate filter may cause excess regeneration and associated temperature rise therein. It is known that excessive regeneration and associated temperature rise may cause a fault in the catalyzed particulate filter.